doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Revenge of the Slitheen (stori deledu)
Revenge of the Slitheen oedd y stori gyntaf y gyfres gyntaf The Sarah Jane Adventures. Cynhwysodd y dwy episôd reolaidd y gyfres. Roedd y episôd yn sylweddol am y cyflwyniad o'r cymeriad Clyde Langer, ac hefyd y ailgyflwyniad y Slitheen, sydd wedi ymddangos yn blaenorol yn y storïau Doctor Who: Aliens of London / World War Three a Boom Town. Crynodeb Mae dyddiau cyntaf ysgol yn anodd iawn. A mae Maria Jackson a Luke Smith yn ei chael popeth yn anodd pan ddarganfon nhw bod eu athrawon yn aliwns o'r ofod. Plot Rhan 1 I'w hychwanegu. Rhan 2 I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Maria Jackson - Yasmin Paige * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Clyde Langer - Daniel Anthony * Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong * Alan Jackson - Joseph Millson * Chrissie Jackson - Juliet Cowan * Greg Blakeman - Martyn Ellis * Tim Jeffery - Ian Midlane * Wendy - Pamela Merrick * Janine - Imogen Bain * Carl - Anton Thompson McCormick * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Carl Slitheen - Jimmy Vee * Jeffery/Blakeman/Janine Slitheen - Paul Kasey Cyfeiriadau Unigolion * Mewn sgwrs ffôn gyda contact UNIT, mae Sarah yn dweud "Give my love to the Brig". * Mae Clyde yn crybwyll High School Musical. * Mae gan Clyde diaroglydd gyda enw "Wolverine". * Mae Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen yn crybwyll Jamie Oliver. * Mae Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen a Luke Smith yn siarad am Faraday. Lleoliadau * Mae Sarah yn ymchwilio St Cheldon's Comprehensive School yn Upminster. Mae 'na ysgolion Coldfire Construction hefyd yn Epping, Amersham, Richmond, Hammersmith, Hounslow, Camden, Waltham Forest, Newham, Lewisham, Harrow, Hillingdon, Merton, Hamlets, Kensington, Lambeth, Westminster, Southwark a Morden. * Mae Coldfire wedi adeiladu safleoedd yn deg prifddinasoedd, pob gyda rheilffyrdd fawr, o gwmpas y byd, yn cynnwys Llundain, Barcelona, Washington DC, Santiago, Los Angeles, Sydney, Beijing, Moscow, Naples a Paris. * Mae'r adweithydd (reactor) yn Peking yn achosi colled enfawr o pŵer yn Peking. Mae'r colled pŵer yn taenu at Kunming, Shanghai, Pyongyang a Tokyo. Mae'r colled pŵer yn Los Angeles yn taenu at San Francisco. Cyfundrefnau * Mae Sarah yn sôn am UNIT. * Mae'r Slitheen yn crybwyll y Cyngor Mawr. * Yr Ealing Echo ydy papur newydd yn Ealing. Eitemau * Mae'r Slitheen yn defnyddio tlws crog trawsgludo i ddianc. * Mae Sarah yn atgyweirio dynacron star drive. Planedau * Mae un o'r Slitheen yn dweud, "For the love of Clom". Clom ydy'r blaned garfref yr Abzorbaloff a'r blaned efell o Raxacoricofallapatorius. Rhywogaethau * Mae'r Slitheen yn dweud eu bod nhw'n cyfarfod "interplanetary police". * Mae Glune yn crybwyll y Blathereen, cyfan a gelynion y Slitheen. * Mae gan Mr Smith llun o Abaddon yn ei ddata-bas. * Mae Chrissie yn crybwyll sombis. * Mae'r Slitheen yn crybwyll eu bod nhw wedi prynu planiau o Wallarian. * Mae'r Judoon yn ymchwilio'r gweithgareddau Slitheen ar y Ddaear. * Mae'r Slitheen yn sôn am y teulu Hostrozeen. * Yn ôl y Slitheen, mae y bwystfilod Baaraddelskelliumfatrexius wedi diflannu. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Hynny ydy'r ail ymchwiliad mewn ysgol gyda athrawon aliwn gan Sarah. Mae Sarah yn gwneud cyfeiriad sarcastig am hynny. Yn y dau ysgol, roedd y prif-aliwn yn y rôl o prifathro. (TV: School Reunion) * Mae'r Slitheen unwaith eto yn ddangos tuedd i rhechu yn eu siwtiau dynol. (TV: Aliens of London / World War Three, Boom Town) * Mae 'na sôn am y teulu Blathereen. (PRÔS: The Monster Inside) * Mae'r Slitheen eisiau dileu pob bywyd ar y Ddaear achos y lofruddiaeth o aelodau teulu. (TV: World War Three) * Mae Sarah yn defnyddio'r adrodd "Slitheen in Downing Street", dyfynnu Rose Tyler. (TV: School Reunion) Mae Sarah yn meddwl ei bod yn gwybod sut bu marw yr aelodau eraill o'r teulu Slitheen. * Mae Sarah yn disgrifio'r Doctor i Clyde a sut teithiodd gyda fo. (TV: The Time Warrior et al) * Yn ôl Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen, roedd Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen wedi prynu y planiau am y peiriant o Wallarian. (TV: Carnival of Monsters) en:Revenge of the Slitheen (TV story) de:SJA 02 - Revenge of the Slitheen ro:Revenge of the Slitheen ru:Месть Сливинов Categori:Storïau deledu Sarah Jane Adventures Categori:Storïau deledu Slitheen Categori:Storïau yn Ealing Categori:Storïau yn 2008 Categori:Storïau deledu 2007 Categori:Storïau Cyfres 1 (SJA)